


Diplomacy's Last Stand

by nowherenew



Series: The Anti-Peace Revolution [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Diplomacy, Gen, IT ALL BEGINS HERE, Omega Verse, charles doesn't want to give up the HUGE TRACTS OF LAND, do not read this series if you want comedy, fabrics, kings being kings, shaw wants charles' HUGE TRACTS OF LAND, this series is so not comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Charles, last of the Xaviers, tries his best to protect his peoples and his land from the devious, ambitious and ultimately greedy King Sebastian Shaw of the neighboring kingdom.</p><p>This is a medieval AU of sorts, but powers are still present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy's Last Stand

Charles has dealt with men like Sebastian in the past. He sees corrupt, selfish men almost daily. He is not nervous around Sebastian, not at all. It’s merely unsettling that he can’t probe toward Shaw’s mind without being blocked by Sebastian’s crown. Charles crosses his legs at the ankle because a gentleman never crosses his legs at the knee, and a king is more than just a gentleman. The not-quite-tight wool leggings around his calves rustle quietly.  


“Allow me to rephrase my offer,” Sebastian starts, but Charles holds up a hand. Sebastian huffs indignantly, and Charles raises an eyebrow, shifting his weight.  


“We think you have made yourself quite clear,” responds the younger king, frowning firmly. “You want Our land--that much is obvious. However, when you come to Us with threats thinly veiled as peace offers, you might try taking your military out of Our borderlands, where they have been pawing at Our people in no subtle manner for weeks.” He moves to stare into Sebastian’s eyes, emboldened. “Your Majesty, we would much rather our ‘peace negotiations’ to go on some other time. Most preferably, some time in the future when your soldiers are not raping our women, killing our men and orphaning our children, before hopping back over the border and claiming self-defense.” He stands from his throne, gesturing at the captain of his guard and most trusted knight. “Sir Logan, if you would be so kind as to see Sebastian out?”  


“Your Grace, would you allow Us but a moment to suggest another option?” If Sebastian were not a king himself--a cruel and brutal one, at that--Charles would have mistaken him for a simpering sycophant.  


Logan looks to Charles, brows raised. Charles holds up a hand, leaning forward in his throne. “I’m sure that this suggestion will be much more agreeable than the others you have tried so eagerly to bring up, your Majesty. We assure you, if your next inkling piques Our interest and is found acceptable, you will certainly be allotted more than just one more moment. However, We do encourage you to strive for that acceptability, lest you wish your stay in Our fine nation to be ended prematurely.” Charles smiles kindly at Sebastian, curling a finger into his thick brown hair.  


Sebastian nods, smiling all-too-sweetly. “Of course, your Grace. Now, We know that We have not been quite as accommodating or fair, We should think, as We should have been. Now, an idea comes to Us that We believe will serve us both well.” He opens his arms, grinning. “Though the actions of individuals in Our nation have given us a tainted name, We propose something different. An alliance.”  


Charles frowns. Mere minutes ago, Shaw had basically threatened his people and his throne. The proposal of an alliance is so obviously a trick that it is an insult to Charles’ intellect and to the trust his people have him in. He stands from his throne, eyes aflame. “You insult Us with your back-and-forth nonsense. An alliance with your nation would be useless, because you have proven yourself to be truly only allied with yourself. Our nation stands tall, and needs no assistance from yours. Our farmlands are strong, Our people iron-willed, and Our walls thick. Know this, King Sebastian Shaw: know that should you do that which We have no doubt you plan even now, Our people shall never follow you.” He turns to Logan, gesturing at Shaw. “Escort him from my sight, Logan.”  


Shaw leaves elegantly--for a king is not permitted to know the dishonor of refusing a dismissal of another king--but not before shooting a wild sneer that makes Charles’ blood run cold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, thank mmon. She is Jesus.


End file.
